


【K】[猿美]E.T.

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 猿美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【K】[猿美]E.T.

『前一天晚上下班回家路过电器行，橱窗里的电视上正在放黑衣人Ⅲ。当威尔史密斯从克莱斯勒大厦上跳下来，纽约上空成群的巨型不明生物张牙舞爪，他手里的时空穿梭仪上的小绿池危险地闪啊闪，一时间天地变色……我就忽然很担心家里那个坠楼幸存家伙。一想到他一手一脚都缠着绷带骨头上还打着不知道几根钢钉，被放了伤假所以成天晃在屋子里无所事事而可能变得脾气更差、更古怪也更难抚慰……我想了想，还是走进旁边的便利店给他买了盒我最喜欢的布丁。尽管他很有可能，并不会吃。』

 

 

E.T.

 

 

学会接受与自己迥然不同的生命体，就是人生的试炼。

伏见半趴在餐桌上，注视着前方不远处的屋主正以极其不温柔谨慎并减损厨具寿命的手法制作晚餐（很晚的晚餐——这家伙今天又是夜班）的背影。只有在这样的时候，他才会表现出一种惊人的耐心——假如他的部下们见到这位但凡等待现场情况报告的时间超过100秒就会开始骂骂咧咧、连卡了一下的咖啡机都恨不得痛揍一顿的上司，竟如此心平气和地等待一碟家常炒饭的末日奇景，肯定会纷纷掏出终端设备、把遗言PO上社交网站。

浓厚又甜美，调味料与水果混杂的奇怪感受。  
（假如没有玉米粒、胡萝卜和豌豆就更好了。他在心里说道。）

——配菜只有腌黄瓜哦。

这样说着的美咲把餐盘放在他面前。他没有抱怨，老实地举起买果汁附赠的餐勺。  
对方盯着他把勺子塞进嘴里，才仿佛放心了似的拉开薯片包装袋，一手打开了电视。

『先得讲清楚，你们的身体可能会发生一点小变化……所以事后可别说大人没告诫过你们哟。不过不用担心，只是会让你们稍—微—比普通人——难死那么一点点而已。』

那个时候，草薙先生的确是这么说的。但作为当事人的他和美咲都没有太过在意。而当他从72小时的昏迷中最终恢复意识，那个貌似正直的毒舌医生用描述不明生物的语气对旁边的人说道：“不用担心，从那种高度掉下来还活着的人，根本不能用人类的标准衡量。他没事。”

（——这还不是怪物吗？）

他倒是没想到那个亡命徒竟然真的引爆了那层楼。在爆炸的热力将他撕碎之前他撞碎玻璃飞身跃出，然后随着火球在眼前炸开他经历了类似子弹时间的缓慢幻觉。那幻觉里有火焰，有剑，有来来往往事不关己的人群，学校的储物柜，天空的碎片和融化的玻璃瓶，甚至还有电子游戏的过场动画，当然，也有八田美咲。

就好像一切人生走马灯的运转模式一样，他想起了自己最不能释怀的东西。

（——该死的。怎么能死在这里。）

至少要飞上天空。要像个人类那样粉身碎骨。要拥着自己最喜欢的人。  
还得要一个吻。

 

而当他睁开眼睛，又觉得世界太沉重，压得他喘不过气来。是呀，这个没能亲手用气象武器摧毁的地球，终于对他发动复仇了吗？

“咳咳……医生，我是不是要死了……”  
他虚弱地问道。  
“你没事。叫你朋友快醒醒就行了。”  
医生淡然地答道。一边好心地替他拍了拍趴在他胸前睡得口水直流的人。

 

即使刚从深度昏迷中醒过来外加因为没戴眼镜而视线模糊，他看得出坐在自己病床边的美咲睡眠不足。虽然不知道那黑眼圈是熬夜打游戏、或是为了维持生活而多打了几分工所造成，看在他们身处曾有无数感人/肉麻戏码上演的重症监护室，姑且当做对方是在为自己担心吧。

——再加上……这家伙都哭丧着脸抱上来了（差点撞断他仅剩的几条肋骨），就当做是那样，也，无妨吧。伏见想。

 

只是没有什麽感人的台词而已。虽然是没有期望过“太好了你终于醒了要是你死了我可怎么办”之类的肉酸对白，但“你个白痴活腻了吗那么高的楼你也敢跳”未免是有点叫人扫兴。讨厌的上司和烦人的部下们在探视窗外对他比出「不用谢」和「祝你好运」之类的手势，令他的感动值又悄悄地往下掉了一点。

 

全套配置高级特护病房vs月租金便宜得要打码的单人小公寓。

小外星人来到地球的时候，也是住在普通人家的小房间里呀。

 

“我睡地上。”

抱着被褥往地上铺的美咲想让他睡得舒服点，但他可不想要这样让人孤单的体贴。  
或者说，他只是根本不想进入休息这个程序而已。

“你不睡吗？”

第二天打工被排了早班的美咲挑起眉毛看着他。

有的时候，伏见会觉得美咲不是这个星球的生物。并不是说因为得到了异于常人的力量什么的。在那之前他就觉得，这里不是他的母星。  
不然的话，为什么只有美咲是如此不同，连每一个愚蠢的想法都闪闪发光。  
这难道不是——来自他们的智慧所没能到达的遥远星系的，令人费解的迷人魔法吗。

“美咲其实是外星人吧。”

他这样突兀提问的时候，美咲正反手揪着被子、咬着嘴唇、想夹紧双腿却被他按成一个尴尬的姿势、只好试图用沉默抗议他；然后美咲很快地被他给轻易抱了起来、换了个角度愈发地深入到更里面，就好像从燃料仓汲取能量那样的贪婪。看着环在自己腰后的手臂上那些干干净净的白色纱布条，美咲深感受骗。

“——是吧。”

而伏见还在穷追不舍地问着，好像非要得到一个符合自己无稽猜想的答案才罢休。

这算是什么啊……美咲难受地想着，同时又有一点难堪的舒服。对方好像听到了他的想法，一脸“我有好东西给你看”的表情凑到他耳边低声说道：这是我的宇宙船哦。

（就这样一起飞上云霄吧？）

这样想着，他又挺身进去了一点。美咲抠着他的后颈发出小狗讨饶那样的呜咽声，一边颤抖着抱怨他一点都不像个病人。

 

——对啊，我不是病了，我只是不小心掉进了你的飞船里的异星来客。而这正是我在你的小宇宙里肆意遨游的美妙时刻。就好像恒星融化在奶油般的黑洞里。在你体内那些可爱的小行星因为我有意的震荡而紊乱燃烧的时候，我就可以趁机侵入你最深处最深处的粉色银河，把它搅得一团糟哦。

『明天说什么也要把这混蛋赶回去。』

身处颠簸摇曳的欲望飞船的美咲愤然决意道。

『还有布丁，也没你的份儿。』

 

 

「您好，这里是S4紧急通信。我就直说了吧……伏见先生请不要再装病了，医生都说啦您壮得跟怪物似的那点儿伤就算放着不管一个礼拜也该好得差不多了，您看看您都赖在八田鸦家里多久了我们都替您不好意思。这儿的工作都堆成山了……（压低声音）还有副长的红豆也是。我们已经吃不下……不是，吃不消了。部门年检地狱眼看就就在跟前了，难道您想抛下我们一个人得到幸福吗？那可不成啊……」

 

//.END.


End file.
